


Just Give Me A Yes Or No

by Rasnak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Panic Attacks, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Misunderstandings, Panic Attacks, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasnak/pseuds/Rasnak
Summary: "Buck? Bucky? Jamie? Sweetheart?" Tony called out as he cupped Bucky's face to shake him out of whatever he was thinking. But all he got was a punch, a slap and a "Go away" from Bucky and was roughly pushed out of the way.This is basically a Tony x Bucky story with no Civil war. Insecurities and misunderstandings, two things that can destroy relationships. What will happen?





	Just Give Me A Yes Or No

**Author's Note:**

> Fair Warning: English is not my first language and I didn't have time to edit it properly so forgive me for any mistakes.

Tony was feeling very nervous. He was very jumpy, trying to look perfect for his boyfriend, who had asked him out on a date surprisingly. He was often found checking his pocket or straightening his tie, annoying everyone around him with his rambling.

"Will he accept? Will he say no? Or what if he doesn't like it? What if has asked me out to break up with me? or what if....." Tony rambled and Steve snapped after a lot of patience. 

"It is obvious that he loves you a lot Tony and he is not going to break up with you all of a sudden. And surely he will say ok to you Tony. He will be glad that you asked him that question. I can see it in his eyes on how much he loves you Tony. Do not doubt it." Steve said and pushed him towards his boyfriend, who had just arrived at the door. "Have fun!" he called out as the elevator closed.

You see, Tony was a lot nervous to propose to Bucky and his insecurities were not helping one bit in the situation, always insistent that Bucky would also leave him and go away. Somehow, he had gathered his courage to propose and brought a simple band for Bucky, no engravings other than a Forever with tiny rubies on either side of it.

Soon, the lunch date was over and Tony suggested that they must for a walk in the Central Park since the weather was nice and pleasant and Bucky agreed. Soon, they arrived at a small private spot near a pond, totally surrounded by the nature and Tony thought that it was the right time to propose.

Tony however hadn't noticed that Bucky hadn't spoken a word during their walk as he himself was drowning in doubts. He got down on one knee after stopping Bucky and said his byhearted speech and looked up with the ring box open and frowned when he saw a blank faced Bucky staring back at him.

"Buck? Bucky? Jamie? Sweetheart?" Tony called out as he cupped Bucky's face to shake him out of whatever he was thinking. But all he got was a punch, a slap and a "Go away" from Bucky and was roughly pushed out of the way.

Tony stood there with tears gathering in his eyes, taking Bucky's reaction as something worse than rejection and went back to the tower with a broken heart.  
"What happened?" Bruce and Steve asked as one when they say Tony enter the floor alone with a heartbroken look. "Did he say no or did something happen there Tony?" Bruce asked.

"It was more than a no Bruce. He did not even react to my proposal, just stood there with a blank face and then suddenly he pushed me and slapped me, told me to go away and ran off somewhere." Tony told, sobbing all the while and Steve pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry Tony. I will surely speak with him when he comes back." he promised and left while Bruce took Tony to the lab, knowing that it would bring some comfort to Tony right now.

And Bruce was right to an extent. Tony got some comfort from the lab but cried himself to sleep all of a sudden, and then overworked and it worried Bruce a lot seeing Tony like this.

Two days after this incident, Bucky came back. And by this time, Clint and Natasha had also come back from their mission and had heard the story. When he entered the communal floor, he was greeted with glares from everyone except Tony, who was in the lab, refusing to come out.

"Um.... what happened? Where is Tony?" Bucky asked, completely clueless on why they were glaring at him. "Well... you do dare to ask that question after you break his heart? How could you Barnes?" Clint shouted.

"Wh...What! I would never..." Bucky stuttered. "Well... then how would you explain Tony coming back to the tower, crying and bruised after a date with you in which he actually planned on proposing to you?" Steve asked coldly.

"He did what?" exclaimed Bucky in confusion. "So you never knew what happened two days ago?" Natasha asked. "Alright, What do you remember about what happened two days back?" Bruce asked.

"Well... I took Tony out for a date and then he suggested to take a walk in the Central Park and then while we were walking... I spotted something that triggered a flashback which I was constantly trying to fight and then when Tony suddenly touch me, I was so into the flashback that I don't know what I did and ran away, not wanting to hurt Tony." Bucky said.

"And where were you after that?" Steve asked, his voice softening a little as he knew how harsh Bucky's flashbacks could be. "After that... that one flashback triggered many more and I wanted to be alone for sometime so that I won't hurt anyone and then came back here." Bucky confessed.

"So you actually didn't mean it. That's actually good to know." Natasha said. "Um... guys, what actually happened?" Bucky asked, tensing as he knew that it will be something bad.

"Well.... I guess while you were having a flashback, Tony had proposed to you but you did not say something but you never reacted so he tried to shake you out of it but you slapped him and pushed him out of the way and ran off, and he took it as rejection and is heartbroken right now." Steve said.

"Never in my dreams would I do it knowingly Steve. You know that right?" Bucky asked with tears in his eyes at the thought of him unknowingly making his love think that he had rejected him. "I can see that Buck, but it might be some time before he is going to hear you." Bruce said in sympathy.

Bucky just silently got up and went to his room and locked himself up, crying silently at the torture he had put his love through. In the end, he decided that Tony deserved someone better than him and took out his own box that he had kept aside to propose to Tony a few days later, wrote a short note and left it outside the lab door, informed FRIDAY and left outside.

Tony, just a few minutes later came out of the lab and his foot caught the box. He picked it up and looked at the letter it was wrapped it. He opened it and almost threw it away but decided to read it in the last minute.

Dear Tony,  
I know you don't want to talk with me now or forever and honestly, I think I do not deserve you at all after whatever I had done to you the other day. I just wanted to state whatever had happened that day. After the date, while we were walking, I had a strong flashback and I didn't want to hurt you and so I struggled to come out of it before I caused any harm to you but it seems I did a major harm to you in that way. I know that you will hate me right now and all but know that I will always love you and only you Tony. Have a happy life and get over me as I am not worth your love at all.  
Love, Bucky

Tony nearly cried at the letter and finally understood what happened clearly. He immediately went to Bucky's room and finding it empty, sat in the room, waiting for him to come.

The moment Bucky entered, Tony pounced on him, hugged him tightly as he sobbed into his shoulders while Bucky automatically ran his fingers through Tony's hair. After a while Tony pulled off and wiped his tears before asking. "Just give me a simple yes or no. If I asked you to marry me right now, what will you do?" Tony asked.

"Tony, I don't even deserve your love after all that I've done. I killed your parents, I rejected you, I hurt you a lot, I am a weak, mind controlled, broken 90 year old soldier with a metal arm while you are a smart, beautiful man who is strong, sarcastic and loving. I don't even deserve you Tony." Bucky whispered,

"Don't sprout this nonsense Barnes. Honestly, I am the weak one who is the old, broken man with tonnes of baggage and ugly with a metal in his chest who doesn't deserve you. So... is it a yes or no?" Tony asked.

"It will, be a yes" Bucky whispered as he pulled Tony into as deep kiss, his hands cupping Tony cheeks. It was as sweet kiss, full of love and desperation before they parted.

"So.... no more of this flashback panics on me Buck?" Tony asked. "Absolutely no flashback panics sir" Bucky said as he pulled Tony into another kiss. And they were happily married in 6 more months.

**Author's Note:**

> So.… I hope you all liked this small story of mine, it was a little instinctive writing of mine so... yeah. All comments and criticisms accepted and appreciated. Even short story suggestions are taken in.


End file.
